The harder dogs fall
by Tail Lifter Blizzard
Summary: This is an excerpt from the episode "The Mask" where Courage goes into the apartment. It involves a little blood and a near a tragedy. Lets just say I exaggerated it a little bit and did an alternative ending. Enjoy.


_**Author's note: I do not own Courage the cowardly dog. **_

Courage threw himself into the window getting small cuts on him but that wasn't his concern right now because his only concern now was to get bunny the heck out of there before…."Hey what's going in there?" One of the dogs said coming up the stairs. Bunny panic and said "Oh no they're coming" and Courage quickly got out of the plant pot. The door was busted opened by one of Mad Dog's gang minions and when he looked down and saw Courage he growled. Before he could even do anything Courage smiled devilishly and said "Goodnight" then hit the light switch making it go pitch black. All you heard was BANG, BANG, and BANG and then a thud like someone hit the floor. Bunny was worried because she couldn't see a thing and the light came back on. The dog had red knots coming from the top of head then his face was all messed up from Courage who was breathing very hard with a bended up shovel in his hand. He took Bunny out of the plant pot and ran for the window but didn't get very far because another dog showed up in the door way growling, Courage sighed. Bombs and arrows were exchange with Courage throwing the final bomb taking out the orange dog and stuffing him in the dirt alongside the other unconscious dog. The exhausted red eye Courage and Bunny made it to the window but then they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs on the other side of the door "Oh no it's Mad Dog he's coming" Bunny yelled. Courage started to push her through the broken window and told her to go and that's when Mad Dog burst the door down.

Snarling and growling with slob going everywhere "GO!" Courage yelled to Bunny and she quickly went out of the window but stop dead on her tracks when saw that there was no way down and started to panic. Meanwhile Mad Dog sprinted toward the window and Courage sprinted toward Mad Dog then a collision happened making the two dogs roll and hit the wall with Courage still leeching on Mad Dog's white tank top. Since Mad Dog was stronger and bigger out of the two he was he slanged Courage off making him hit the other wall with a hard thud. "Ohhh" Courage moaned in pain but quickly shaking it off he got back up still having some fight left in him. Bunny and Mad Dog were out on the emergency steel balcony. Bunny was too scared to even move or climb down because she knew what Mad Dog would do if she tried to escape him when he cornered her. So she stood as far as she could from Mad Dog. With open arms the dog tried get Bunny to come him "Come on Bunny don't you want me to make you happy again? I promise I'll be a good dog this time" Mad Dog said in that voice of his trying to manipulate her to come back. Bunny shaking head "No. No. No more dogs" she said and that only made Mad Dog angry "Too bad" he snarled then got into pouncing position on all fours but before he could leap Courage flew out the window sinking his teeth into Mad Dog's trapezius with enough force to draw blood "Ahhhhhhhhh get off you mutt" Mad Dog was trying desperately to get Courage to let go but that only made it worse because his teeth sunk deeper and deeper. Bunny was in too much in a state of shock at what the purple dog was doing to her ex but then an idea popped in her head and she quickly went back into the window. Mad Dog's final attempt to pull Courage off his trapezius worked with him yanking Courage off and he press firmly where Courage torn his fur and skin off to make it stop bleeding. Courage had blood all around his mouth and face and he was way beyond exhausted so there was no more fight left in him. Mad Dog recovered and grabbed Courage by his legs then holding him over the balcony threatening to drop him head first 3 stories down. "You thought you could come and be a hero huh mutt? Well think of this you'll be the first ever hero who tried and died" Mad Dog now letting go of one leg with Courage scared to death and about to meet his maker and that's when Mad Dog got close to his face and said "Any last words mutt?" Courage words were "BUNNY!" Mad Dog forgot about her and when he turned his head "HUH?" Bunny said "Take this you evil dog" WHACK! WHACK! BAM! BAM! That one last swing, Bunny broke the shovel in half over the face of Mad Dog flipping him over the rail along with Courage sending them down and crashing onto his car. They landed on the roof making it cave in cracking the windshield and busting out the side windows then his alarm went off and shut off after a minute. Bunny dropped half of the shovel she in her hand and looked over rail and saw Mad Dog in the wreck of his car not moving and then realize she just killed her ex not evening that a gangster. Then she realize Courage was with Mad Dog during the fall and she quickly went downstairs to check the damage that she created. She had tears come to eyes when she saw Courage and Mad Dog both not moving and she couldn't believe it she killed two dogs not meaning to kill courage. She broke down crying because she have never ever killed anything before in her and this was just too much for her to handle. She notice a truck parked on the wrong side of the tracks and she quickly went to it just so she could call for help or something. She opened the door but she couldn't find a radio or a phone and she didn't have any change so she could use a payphone. She ran back to the wreckage hoping someone will move but no one didn't and she just sat crying until she heard the signal for the train tracks and she got up hopefully to make the train stop. The train was coming and she waved her hands but it looked like it wasn't stopping so she gave up. Just then she saw Courage started to move, Bunny in shock quickly grabbed Courage and hug him tightly "Oh I thought I killed you but you're alive you're alive" Courage fur was all dirty and out of place and his eyes were orange red from the sleepiness. "Oh thank you thank you so much for saving me I'll never forget you" She gave him a peck on the side of his head making him smile. She heard Kitty and saw she was on the end of the train telling him to come on. Courage gave her the toy mouse and Bunny ran for the train, caught up and hopped on uniting with her best friend. "Thank you so much dog" Kitty said hugging her friend "I guess all dogs are not bad".

After an hour Courage left in the truck Mad Dog began to stir and his eyes opened…

"_That is one evil dog I can tell you that, you can't keep mad dog down even if you pushed him off a cliff"_

_I love feedback so feel free to review. _


End file.
